Under The Sheets
by Meroko Yui
Summary: Drabble de AioriaxMarin,Ikki&Pandora, Shunrei&Shiryu e Ikki&Esmeralda. R&R please.
1. Under the sheets

**Under the Sheets.**

En el santuario de Atenas se escuchaba un gemido constante proviniendo de la casa de Marin, estaba acompañada. El joven caballero dorado se encontraba ahí, estaba recostado en la cama, sudorosos y gimiendo, ella dulcemente se acerca a él y de manera delicada posa sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo intentando calmarlo, pero ella de alguna manera se encontraba divertida jamás lo había visto así, además jamás había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo gemir de esa manera, en uno de sus intentos, ella posa sus manos en su fornido brazo causando escalofríos en él. Causando a su vez que ella misma se sonrojada ante dicha respuesta, ella simplemente suspiro.

-A… agua, necesito agua.- Aioria estaba agotado. Y la joven pelirroja que estaba al costado de la cama le proporcionaba todo lo que él necesitaba e incluso más.

-Claro, dame un segundo.- Respondía mientras llenaba una copa con agua, y mientras el caballero dorado bebía aquel liquido inocuo, ella le entrega unas pastillas.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿De nuevo?- Eran unas pastillitas de color azul. Él se sentía desvanecer estaba realmente exhausto. Y sin embargo su compañera de cuarto no parecía tan alterada.

-Claro que no, anda tómatelas, créeme, las necesitas.- Aioria la miro atontado, y sin reclamar agarro una pastilla azul y la consumió con un poco de agua para pasar el mal sabor.

-Marin, por favor, no doy más.- Ella era conocida por ser muy exigente y en esta área no iba a ceder.

-Aioria, por favor, no es para tanto, incluso cuando yo estuve así lo llevé con dignidad ¿recuerdas?- Él se sonrojo, claro que ella lo había llevado con dignidad, y sin embargo no podía olvidar que ella hubiese estado igual que él. Completamente cansada y acalorada, ver su rostro desnudo había sido una de las pocas experiencias que él recordaba de manera tan gratificante, además ella había sido muy dócil en esos días. Mientras tanto Marin se cruzaba de brazos mientras él la observaba y recordaba lo pasado, llevaba así dos días y al parecer no podía seguir así.

-¡Pero si eso fue hace un par de días!- Le recordó, Aioria se sienta en la cama con su torso desnudo. Haciendo que la joven se sonroje, a pesar de no haberse quitado la máscara en ningún momento Aioria ya le había visto la cara unos días atrás pero nuevamente ella quería tener esa barrera contra él, se sentía más segura y esperaba que no descubriera que ella estaba apenada.

-¡Y no te discutí como tú lo estás haciendo ahora, fui bastante obediente! ¡Hice caso a cada una de tus peticiones!- Le bramó la pelirroja, y sin más de un tirón hizo que se recostara.

-Pero… pero eso fue distinto, jamás te obligue a tomarte estas asquerosas pastillas.- él agarro su mano fuertemente.

- Es por qué tú las necesitas. Este resfrió no se te pasara hasta dentro de siete días, de verdad lamento mucho haberte contagiado-

-Vale.- dijo resignado el caballero dorado.

* * *

**_N.A:_**

Ok, este es mi primer drabble jamás pensé que podría relatar algo en menos de 500 palabras. ¡Pero lo hice! Espero que les guste.

En vista y considerando que son cortos, aceptaré algún reto pongan una palabra o frase (no me lo hagan muy difícil ¿vale?) y una pareja aunque preferentemente no escribo yaoi si me lo piden podría hacer algo así como ¿shonen-ai?


	2. Ikki&Pandora

Pandora se estaba mudando cerca de la casa de los caballeros. Hades la había corrido del inframundo luego de que le devolviera la vida tras que ella le confesara que amaba al caballero del fénix. Era un pequeño complejo de departamentos donde solían alojarse algunos de los caballeros, y daba la casualidad que el de ella estaba frente a el de Ikki.

-Ikki, ten cuidado con esas cajas.- Le decía mientras suspiraba viendo como todas sus pertenencias eran trasladadas pobremente por estos caballeros.

-¿Hermano, estás seguro que fue buena idea traerla? ¿No planeara alguna otra cosa? Ya vez lo que pasó la última vez.- Ikki lo mira con cierto apego, pero luego su cara cambia a una seria.

-A tus amigos tenlos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más.- Dijo intentando calmar a su hermano. Este felizmente asumió que su hermano estaba en lo correcto.

-Bueno, creo que con esta caja terminamos.- Sentenció el joven de cabellos verdes.

-Gracias Shun e Ikki, ambos han sido muy amables.- Mientras se dirigía al dueño de la armadura del fénix. La joven lo incita a entrar a su casa mientras que Shun era despedido rápidamente, estaba claro a él no le agradaba Pandora a pesar de que mientras él había sido Hades ella había sido un ejemplo de mujer, no le quitaba meritos a que los actos que ella había realizado habían sido un dolor de cabeza para todos.

-¿Deseas que toque alguna melodía? Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Ikki asiente mientras terminaba de subir unas bolsas y las cajas restantes.

-¿Dónde quieres que deje esto?- Le preguntaba sin mostrarse alterado, sabía que su hermano se oponía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era encantadora, así fue como la crearon los dioses, no era todo culpa de ella.

-En la habitación que será mi pieza. ¿A todo esto cual es?- Dijo con curiosidad mientras se aproximaba a él. Y admiraba lo pequeño que era aquel departamento apenas había espacio para un living y comedor, y había dos habitaciones. Ikki simplemente se levanto de hombros dándole a entender que era mejor que usara la más grande. Aunque la verdad no era mucha la diferencia.

-¿Y el arpa?- preguntaba cómodamente mientras buscaba algún indicio de ello entre las cajas.

-Pues búscalo.- Le respondió secamente, y mientras estaban a punto de entrar a discutir ella casi tropieza haciendo que Ikki bote algunas cajas con tal de evitar la caída de Pandora.

-¡Ikki! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido?- Dijo la chica de cabellos violáceos mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¿Abrí la caja de pandora?- Dijo atónito a la reacción de la muchacha.

-Muy gracioso…- Dijo mientras veía como todos los males se alejaban y dejaban solo la esperanza en la relación de ellos, sellándolo finalmente con un dulce beso de bienvenida.

-Me parece que debería abrirla más seguido.- Dijo entre risas mientras la chica lo miraba traviesa y lo llevaba a lo que iba a ser su recámara.

_**N.A:**_

497 palabras.

Debo admitir que no vi jamás las OVAS, vi la serie hace muchos pero muchos años atrás por lo que quizás la personalidad no calce, sin embargo revisé algunos videos e investigue un poco.

Quizás este no viene con la intención del otro que era con la de sorprender al lector y ver que tan mal pensados eran (y creo que logré el objetivo).

Bueno aquí ya cumplí con el reto, ahora a esperar si se viene otro.

¡Ah! Se me había olvidado que la temática siempre tiene que ver con la habitación donde haya una cama o al menos ser mención de dicha habitación. De ahí el título.


	3. Shunrei&Shiryu

Shunrei, la joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba ordenando las habitaciones tal y como acostumbraba. Y mientras lo hacia…

"_As long as it's free. I want your love. __Love-love-love" _Tarareaba sin son ni ton una de las canciones pop, intentar reproducir los sonidos hilarantes de las canciones del momento, era una de las nuevas costumbres que estaba aprendiendo de aquella ciudad.

"_Shunrei ¿te encuentras bien?, escuche alaridos que provenían de esta parte de la casa."_ La joven lo mira atónita, no esperaba que la insultara de esa manera, así que sólo le lanza unos trapos que acababan de salir de la lavadora en señal de que quería espacio.

"_Shiryu…."_

"_¿Shunrei?"_ Preguntaba confundido, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo, aparte de preocuparse por ella. Esto hizo que él corriera a su lado para tratar de reconfortarla.

"_¡NO ME HABLES POR TODO EL DIA!"_ Y sin más se fue de la habitación dejando la casa a medio hacer. Sin mencionar que el pobre caballero del dragón se quedó perplejo.

-.-.-.-

"_¿Estás seguro que no es el SPM?"_ Le preguntaba uno de los caballeros de bronce tras el auricular sin tomarle mayor importancia.

"_Hyoga, te lo vuelvo a repetir, esto no es para bromas, creo que no le gusta esto. Ya sabes, este cambio de ciudad."_ Le respondía un poco aprensivo, mientras buscaba algunos signos que le dieran una pista del por qué su compañera actuaba de manera tan extraña.

"_¿Estás seguro que eran alaridos?"_ Pregunto el joven de cabellos dorados, por enésima vez.

"… _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"_ Se escucho un suspiro en la otra línea, Shiryu decidió que esto no lo llevaba a ningún lado, así que fue donde se encontraba la chica para acallar sus dudas.

_"Shunrei, debemos hablar ¿Me quieres decir que es lo que ocurre? ¿Es que no te gusta este lugar? Si lo deseas… Podríamos volver donde antes estábamos solos con Dohko, seguro se alegra de tenernos de vuelta. ¿Shunrei?"_ La joven se e ncontraba sentada en un banquito, bañándose con el calor del sol, se volteo tras el bombardeo de preguntas que acababan de hacerle.

"¿_De qué hablas? Jamás he dicho que no me gusta este lugar, pero…"_ Él se acerco y se sentó cerca de ella.

"_Sabes perfectamente que quiero que seas feliz, quizás fue egoísta de mi parte haberte pedido que vinieras a vivir acá." _La chica se ablando tras verlo tan preocupado por ella.

"_Estás muy equivocado, es verdad que esto es algo nuevo, pero…"_ La chica bajo su mirada, él por su parte espero paciente oír la declaración de la joven. _"Pero es que por más que lo intento, nuestro acento es muy distinto, y me molesto que te rieras de mi cuando intentaba cantar una canción." _Confesó finalmente.

"_¿Eso era?"_ Preguntó tontamente el caballero.

"_Aun me falta hacer las camas." _Bromeo.

"_No es necesario, ya las hice."_ Responde el chico mientras le regala una flor a la joven haciendo que su rostro se ilumine.

494 palabras.

**

* * *

N.A:**

¡Otra entrega lista! Lamento la demora, pero esta pareja se me hizo mucho más difícil de escribir, más que nada porque era como la pareja que siempre me imagine que no necesitaban de palabras para expresar lo que sentían.

Pasando a otro tema…Ya sé, pero es que no sé me ha dado por escuchar a Lady GaGa, pero traten de imaginárselo ¿ok? A ellos con el típico acento de los orientales, no es que quiera ser mala ni nada, pero encuentro un tanto cómica su pronunciación (ya me imagino como ellos se reirían de mi si yo intentara hablar su idioma…) además que estuve en clases de inglés con un chico que era Chino, y de verdad era muy divertido. Apenas se le entendía (ahora comprenden lo de alaridos, verdad?)

Yap~ sigo esperando retos :D!

Besitos!~


	4. Ikki&Esmeralda

Como era de costumbre en aquella isla que parecía un infierno, las temperaturas eran elevadas. Ikki sufría no solo a causa del entrenamiento sino de las temperaturas extremas, causándole daño físico y psicológico.

"_Shun…"_ Divagaba y solía llamar a su hermano entre sueños.

"_¿Ikki, te encuentras bien?"_ Chilló la joven de cabellos dorados quien corrió rápidamente a su lado, a esa habitación inhóspita que carecía de una cama.

"_Shun…"_ Decía mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, y veía a Esmeralda con la preocupación enmarcada en su rostro.

"_Déjame cambiarte las vendas. ¿Sabes? E__ventualmente te acostumbraras a esto. Sé que es difícil al principio…"_ Pero fue interrumpida por el joven quien la abrazó con fuerza.

"_Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto por mí."_ Decía algo apenado, ella se parecía tanto a su hermano que le era imposible ser duro con ella. Diligentemente la chica le cambio los vendajes, sabía que él la veía como una fotografía de su hermano, pero no le molestaba, sabía que de esa manera solo ella conocía al verdadero Ikki, y con ello se sentía retribuida.

"_No lo lamentes, lo hago con gusto. Pero…"_

"_¿Pero?"_ Jamás había alguna petición por parte de Esmeralda solo le rogaba que se cuidara en sus entrenamientos pero no era una petición propiamente tal.

"_Podríamos ir a la playa, mañana hay luna llena. Quisiera verla."_ Dijo la joven escondida tras su cabello, no le gustaba sonrojarse.

"_Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti."_ Dijo el futuro caballero del fénix.

-.-.-

Jamás se había imaginado que a pesar de ser un lugar tan extremo hubiese cabida para cosas tan delicadas como la misma chica de cabellos dorados.

"_Ikki… ven, apresúrate"_ La chica agarro las manos de él y lo guío cerca de unas rocas donde podrían observar mejor la luna.

"_Es… impresionante, ahora entiendo porque nunca te veo por los alrededores."_ Dijo el chico mientras estaba siendo hipnotizado por la belleza de la luna. La chica rio, eran esos pequeños detalles que la hacían única.

"_¿Sabes Ikki? M__e parece muy noble lo que haces."_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ pregunto contrariado el joven de cabellos azules.

"_Pues… haces todo esto por tu hermano, te has sacrificado por él. Lo has hecho por amor y eso es lo más valioso, nunca lo olvides._" La chica se recostaba contra la roca que estaba aun tibia.

"_Supongo que tienes razón, pero has sido tú quien me ha ayudado a superar todo esto, sin ti no sé como hubiese sobrevivido hasta este día." _La joven volvió a reír.

"_Ikki, gracias aunque sé que lo dices por mi parecido con Shun."_ Dijo apenada por confesar lo que más temía.

"_No digas tonterías Esmeralda, tú y mi hermano son lo que más quiero."_ La mirada de la chica se ilumino.

"_¿De verdad?"_

"_De verdad."_ Y mientras seguían observando la luna, atrajo a Esmeralda contra sí para abrazarla.

"_Ikki… Quédate conmigo, siempre."_ Soltó ella como un susurro.

"_Hn, es una promesa."_

_4__90 palabras._

_Nota de la autora:_

¡Un reto menos por cumplir! A ver si les gusta, la verdad es que recuerdo ese capítulo con tanta claridad, realmente Esmeralda era muy dulce e Ikki muy cándido. Y a decir verdad es que me ha faltado algo de inspiración, pero bueno~ a ver si luego me animo y escribo otro.

Agradezco de corazón los reviews que me dejan. Yap~ sigo recibiendo retos, intentaré cumplir con la mayoría! _ así entreno a mi mente y amplio mi vocabulario (con el fin de escribir cada vez mejor *-*).


End file.
